Friends of the sick
by solidad1001
Summary: I had just overcome a very bad cold when I wrote this, and it was weird because 1, I had'nt been sick ALL winter and 2, It was just becoming spring! And then I thought of Green...And where theres Green, theres Blue... and POOF!  Reviews please!


"Damn it Green! Let me in! NOW."

Another cough answers back hollowly.

Blue sighs again as she slumps her back against the wall, opposite of Green's room. She needed in…but how? Picking the lock hadn't worked, and neither had ramming it with her Pokémon. Green's door was officially Blue proof. How? She had no idea. That's something she would have to look into later.

She looked out the window at the opposite end of the hall. Spring was on its way, and the sun had graced itself with its warmth. The Pokémon chirped happily, and the air smelled fresh of melting snow, and newly covered earth. It was the perfect day to be outside.

Except of course if you were sick.

Wait a second…The window…..A WINDOW! Blue smirked happily, dashing down the stairs and out the front door, marching around the house for exactly what she needed. A window.

* * *

><p>Green slumped against his pillow and coughed again. He felt utterly and miserably like crap. The sun from his window teased him and he felt the urge to get up and slam the curtains shut. But he was too tired for that.<p>

Green wasn't one to get sick. Every winter, germs seemed to elude him, and he walked around with a sense of purity, despite the sneezing, coughing, and runny noses that surrounded him. No, green never got sick, not in any season. Even winter.

But there are exceptions.

Green coughed again violently, as he slowly pulled the covers over his bare chest, his eyes trained to the teasing window. Wasn't Blue banging on the door? What did she want? She must have left….His thoughts slosh around muggily as he continues to stare out the window. He can see his street, the lab, the sun, some cars, the face of a girl, some trees-

The face of a girl?

Green does a quick take back, his senses now on high alert. He reaches for his poke balls on the desk and somehow manages to clasp one….

"Hey greenie boy!" Blue chirps as she climbs through the now open window. Her high voice rings in his ears and he groans. "Go away blue!" His says almost childishly and covers his head with the covers.

Blue smirks.

It wasn't everyday she had the advantage.

And she wasn't one to play nice.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here! Why didn't you tell me you were sick earlier? The professor called me and was absolutely on high worried about you! So then I had to drag myself all the way over here, and let myself in. Not through your door but through the window! Arcaeus green! "

She laughed again.

"Blue, either go away, or go get some medicine downstairs and then leave. I'm not in the mood." Green coughs again, and he shivers a bit under his blanket, pulling it closer to his body.

Blue freezes. This defiantly wasn't what she had bargained for. She was sure the professors call had been just fatherly affection and not so serious. She had planned to come over and just make fun of his boogers while snapping a few embarrassing pictures. But this? This was bad.

Green felt her cool hand on his forehead and he shivered at her touch. Her hand retracts quickly.

"Christ Green! I know your hot and all, but this is insane!" She cries. "How long have you been coughing?"

"All week."

"Have you been taking any medications?"

"Just Tylenol and such."

"When did you start feeling this way?"

"2 days ago."

"HOLY SHIT GREEN!"

Blue cries out, cursing herself for her stupidity. Green had been sick like this for two whole DAYS? "Here, give me a second." Quickly, Blue rushes down the stairs, searching for medicine in every bathroom cabinet she can. She finds some stuff, grabs a glass of water and heads back up.

"Here, drink some water. It'll make you feel better." She says, sitting down on the edge of his bed. He moans, hiding under his sheets childishly. She rubs his arm. "Come on green! Please?" She asks again. Slowly, Green sits up, propping his head tiredly against the headboard. He sips slowly, and the sheets slowly climb down.

He's only in his boxers, and his usually glowing skin is tainted in sweat. His face looks tired, and his hair is plagued by a horrible case of bedhead. It's his eyes that grab her attention most. They're usually sharp demeanor had been replaced by a glassy dull look, as if they were blind. His usually strict eyes didn't give off fear anymore. Just exhaustion.

Green finishes off his water, handing her the glass.

"Can you close the window? It's cold." He whispers, pulling his covers back over him. Blue blinks, before jumping up to close the window. She looks back at Green, now asleep in his bed. The medicine in the water had taken over him quickly; she sits down at his bedside, pushing the hair out of his eyes. She watches his breathing, slightly uneven. She studies his long eyelashes and for a moment he almost looks like a child. Blue sighs. Who was she kidding? She was going to need help. Pulling out her poke gear, she types into her speed dial...

"Hey Hun. It's me. Yeah, I'm at the professor's house. It's Green-Oh, the professor told you? Well he's doing worse than I thought. Call Red. We're going to need lots of help."

* * *

><p>Green groans, his eye lids slowly moving up. He blinks a few times, and shifts uncomfortably under his blanket, damp with sweat. His body cracks with effort, throbbing with lack of movement. He stretches his muscular arms and yawns, his eyes adjusting to the dim light in his room. Weird. The window was dark.<p>

"Well, hey sleepy head! Finally awake huh? How are you feeling?" Blue, Red, and Yellow enter, a tray of something in yellow's hands. She smiles, setting it down in front of him and Blue sits herself down on the side of the bed. Red grins from the side.

"What happened…? He asks, placing his forefingers over his eyes.

Blue frowns. "You don't remember? You've been sick for like for 3 days, and 2 days more before I came. Then you passed out after I gave you some medicine so I called Red, Yellow, and a doctor."

"Where's Grandpa and Daisy?" Green asks.

"On a research trip. Has been for two weeks. Remember?" Yellow says gently.

Thoughts flood in and green puts his head in his hands in frustration. He was out for three days? THREE DAYS?

Green jumps up suddenly, pulling the blanket off his bare chest and surprising the girl on the edge of the bed. He grabs a shirt from his closet quickly, throwing it over his shoulders as he searches for some pants in his drawers,but he sits down too quickly, and a wave of nausea overwhelms him, and Blue and Red run to steady him.

"Green! Dude, you still need stay in bed!" Red says gently, helping him back in bed. Green scowls. "I'm perfectly fine! I have work to do! God…Who's been taking care of the lab? All my papers…..Shit! What about the gym?" Green says worriedly and everyone laughs.

Yellow smiles. "We'll explain later, but for now, you need to eat something. Here, have some soup. We all made it for you." Green stares at the tray in her hand tiredly and Red smirks.

"Of course, we could always have Blue spoon feed you." Red and Yellow laugh and Blue grins. Green turns away before snatching the tray from the blonde girl's hands and shoveling it in his mouth. He hadn't realized he was so hungry….

He finishes quickly, putting the tray on his bedside. He looks up into his friend's faces, all smiling.

"Well?" He asks.

"Well, the professor called me 3 days ago when you stopped answering the phone. He was pretty worried. Then when I arrived, you were a state of utter crap so I called up some folks and everything's been taken care of!" Blue laughs.

Yellow smiles. "I turned on the hologram program right after you got sick, so the gym's taken care of. And Red even finished some of the papers."

Red laughs. "We've done all the housework and cooking! There's nothing to be worried about."

"Oh…Then what have I been sick with?" The brunette asks.

The trio hovering over his bed frown, sharing the same worried looks with each other. Finally Blue speaks.

"You had the flu. Apparently had it for two days before, but you just ignored it, so it got pretty bad. You passed out, and have been in and out for a while. The doctor gave us medicine, but you haven't been taking it well, so we were just waiting for your fever to break. You should probably stay in bed another week or so….." She says softly, pulling the blanket over him.

"But-"

"No buts!" Red, Yellow, and Blue state.

Green sighs. "Well, if its doctors' orders then I suppose I have no choice." He says with a slight smile.

Red and Yellow grin before leaving the room to just him and Blue.

Blue smiles sadly, and then kisses him tenderly on the forehead. "Get better soon." She whispers. Green tenses, but doesn't say anything as Blue turns out the light and leaves the room.

"Blue?" He calls, and she pops her head back in.

"Yeah Green?"

"Thanks…for everything." He says.

She smiles. "Anytime….But you now officially owe me." She says with a smirk.

Green sighs before smiling. "G'night."

"Good night Green. Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>Blue walked heavily down the stairs. "Hey Blue! Want some pasta? Red and I just made some!" Yellow says brightly as Blue walks into the kitchen.<p>

"Hey, are you ok?" Red asks, noticing the sullen look on her face.

Blue sighs. "Yeah, I guess…..I was just so worried."

They all pause for a moment.

"I think we all were….."Yellow says softly.

Blue smiles and hugs her, before looking at Red over her shoulder. "Well?" She says with a smirk. Red blushes and rolls his eyes, but joins the group hug. They stand there for a moment before letting go. Red frowns. "But that's not all, is there?" He asks Blue worriedly.

She smiles sadly.

"Yeah. All this free time in Green's house and I still haven't figured out a way to pick Greens, Blue proof door."


End file.
